etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Hecatoncheir
Hecatoncheir (known as Briareus in second installment) is a titanic beast sealed deep within one of the floating islands on the Forbidden Wood. The huge stakes impalled all around its body were an attempt to restrict this monster's brutal strength and keep it contained within its "cage". It seems to be a patchwork of body parts and scars somewhat like the Frankenstein's monster, which indicates this was yet another failed experimental subject from the Overlord's research. Its furry head is reversed, having its eyes below its mouth, it possesses at least three legs, and a huge number of herculean arms of varying sizes, most of these holding a crude, gigantic weapon. Even though its arms and legs look humanoid, its overall look vaguely resembles a monstrous spider. This is a postgame monster, and can only be found during a certain quest (you can fight it whenever you like afterwards). Briareus (Etrian Odyssey II) Upon releasing the seal cast on the floating islands, the prison that kept the powerful monster Briareus was weakened, and it started to gradually free itself and brutally maul vanguard explorers from High Lagaard. As it was only a matter of time before the creature released itself and went berserk once again, and every attempt to reseal it has failed, the dukedom sees no other way than destroying the beast. They, of course, give the task to their most able explorers, and it falls to you to stop this powerful beast from roaming the labyrinth once again. To even reach Briareus, the party must travel through a short series of teleporters - but as they step on each one, they must correctly answer a question. Answering wrongly will damage the party slightly, but still get them to the next area; answering any 1 question wrong will have the final teleporter warp the party back to the Geomagnetic Pole rather than where Briareus is. Skills * Wail (Uses Head): Increases attack. * Meteor (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to the front row, may paralyze. * Grind (Uses Arms): Melee bash attack to the entire party, may bind arms. * 100 Hits (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party, may cause panic. * Spike (Uses Arms): Stab attack across random party members, may bind random body parts. Drops * Giant Skin (Worth: 9760 en) * None. * Giant Post (Worth: 50000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain Briareus' Giant Post, you need to deal the finishing blow with a bash attack. Hecatoncheires (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Briareus, renamed as Hecatoncheires, '''returns in the Untold remake of Etrian Odyssey 2, keeping the same role as in the original games, as a post-game superboss. You fight it at the 28th floor of the labyrinth, after accepting the quest '''Shadow of the Castle, where a group of guards accidentally free the creature from its seal, forcing you to fight it in order to avenge the fallen guards and free the labyrinth from this abomination. Hecatoncheires is also the guardian of a powerful katana named Hyuga, which you extract from its body after winning the fight. Before you can fight it, you must solve a puzzle. If you try to approach the creature normally, whenever you get close enough to it, Hecatoncheires will clubber your party with its maces, dealing huge damage to everyone in it and sending them flying across the room. In order to be able to aproach it, you must block the creature's vision. In order to do that, you must send an Icy Bulb F.O.E into the monster's room, which will fill it with fog and allow you to sneak close enough to Hecatoncheires to start combat. This can be done by accessing the secret area you unlocked in the previous quest and send an Icy Bulb through the portal located in E-4. This can be somewhat tricky to do, and will require smart positioning of the other two bulbs in order to send one of them through the narrow pathway, as these enemies won't cross damage tiles. Make sure to make a map of the room in order to make it easier. Hecatoncheires is a very powerful boss, with its attacks all dealing massive damage, as well as having nasty side-effects. Due to the huge amounts of damage you will be taking, it is recommended that you focus on evasion during this fight, especially on Expert difficulty. This can be done either by lowering Hecatoncheires' accuracy, with skills like the Survivalist's Trick Step, or buffing your dodge chance with skills like the Troubadour's Lightfoot Melody. Bash Talismans are effective in lowering the damage as well. Having means to prevent or heal Curse and leg bind is important, as well as remove debuffs. Binding Hecatoncheires' arms and legs will block all of its damaging skills. This fight has three different phases. Hecatoncheires changes phases once his HP reaches a certain point (around 70% for phase 2 and 40% for phase 3). The change of phases is hinted by the use of the Hellish Wail skill, which lowers the maximum HP of the entire party, as well as inflicting curse. Removing or avoiding both of its effects is crucial - either throw up a Barrier or counter the HP reduction with the Troubadour's Barbaric March. He will always open the fight with said attack. During the first phase, Hecatoncheires will follow the pattern of Grinding Mace → normal attack → Colossal Meteor. Grinding Mace deals heavy damage to the front row and lowers their defense. Colossal Meteor is its deadliest skill, dealing massive damage to the entire party, offset by its low accuracy. If you are unlucky, one or two characters might get hit, but this rarely happens, especially if you use the aforementioned evasion strategy. He will afterwards repeat the loop. If you have a character with the Protector's skill Front Guard, you can use it to mitigate Grinding Mace's damage. On the second phase, Hecatoncheires' pattern changes to Grinding Mace → Binding Spike → Colossal Meteor. Binding Spike deals massive damage to the back row with a chance of binding its target's heads. This attack in incredibly powerful, and often inflicts over 500 damage to your characters. If your back row characters are having trouble surviving this attack, you might want to switch them with your front row characters during the turns the boss uses it, or attempt to mitigate the damage with evasion skills or Rear Guard, as well as debuff Hecatoncheires' attack power and accuracy. Try not to leave your healers in the back, either, as a head bind on them practically spells their doom. The third and final phase of the fight is by far the hardest. Hecatoncheires' pattern changes to Binding Spike → Hundred Strikes → Colossal Meteor. Hundred Strikes deals heavy damage to 2-4 random characters, as well as debuffing their evasion and inflicting leg bind. This makes the inaccurate Colossal Meteor much deadlier, since if a character falls victim to either of these side effects, Colossal Meteor is nearly guaranteed to hit them. Hundred Strikes has a high accuracy, meaning that even evasive characters can get easily hit by it. Using Sentinel Guard to lower the damage is recommended if the damage is too high for your party to survive, and using either evasion skills or a Sovereign's White Noble skill will remove the evasion down effect. You can use either Unbind or Therica As to heal the bind effect. The Perfect Defense or Supreme Bolt Force Break skills can help if you are caught off-guard during the Colossal Meteor turns. Skills * Hellish Wail (Uses Head): Lowers the maximum HP of the entire party and may inflict curse on them. * Grinding Mace (Uses Arms): Deals heavy damage to the front row and lowers their defense power. * Colossal Meteor (Uses Arms): Massive damage to the entire party. Low accuracy. * Binding Spike (Uses Arms): Massive damage to the back row, may bind head. * Hundred Strikes (Uses Legs): Heavy damage to random targets. Hits 2-4 times. Lowers evasion and may inflict leg bind. Drops * Giant Skin (Worth: 23000 en) * None. * Broken Stake (Worth: 30000 en) ** Selling this to the shop unlocks the Wolfram Nail, the strongest claw for Beasts. Conditional Drop * In order to obtain Hecatoncheires' conditional drop, the Broken Stake, you must defeat him with a bash attack. Trivia * Both of its names, Briareus and Hecatoncheires are references to the Hekatonkheires, a group three multi-armed giants in Greek mythology who helped to overthrow the titans, and now serve as the guards of their prison, the gates of Tartarus. They are sometimes depicted as allies of the titans however. In these accounts, Briareos is said to have led an attack against Mount Olympus in which he failed, and was buried under Mount Aetna after his defeat. * This creature seems to be the physical/non-elemental counterpart to the Elemental Dragons, dealing as much punishment to unprepared parties as these beasts just using physical skills. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters